


Not Meant To Be

by freudensteins_monster



Series: March Prompt Meme [7]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Doomed Relationship, F/M, Master/Servant, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: Anonymous said:61. “I love you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Please don’t get married.” Logyn





	

Loki stood before a large mirror, watching as servants buzzed around his impassive form, dressing him in his finest ceremonial armour. Most of the pieces were new, forged especially for the wedding ceremony to feature icons of both his and new future bride’s houses, and as Loki stared at the highly polished metal, his fingers tracing over the interlocking patterns, he felt nothing but regret.

He dismissed his fussing servants as the cause of his predicament appeared in the corner of his vision, her small, calloused hands holding his golden helm reverently, though her expression reflected all the pain in his heart.

Her name was Sigyn and they had been fast friends before it ever occurred to them that they shouldn’t be. Sigyn’s mother had served Loki’s mother and when she was old enough Sigyn had followed in her footsteps. Despite frequent arguments with his mother on the subject Loki did was he could to keep Sigyn close, eventually promoting her to his personal servant. She made his bed, laid out his clothes, brought him his meals, and she was his truest friend and most trusted confidant. She was kind when his brother and his friends were cruel, she stood by him when others look down their nose at the dark son of Odin, she listened to him when no one else cared to…

Loki should have listened to his mother. It was never obvious than in that moment, alone in his chambers with Sigyn as she placed the helm upon his head, her eyes glistening with tears as she forced herself to meet his gaze. Loki took her trembling hands in his own, his silver tongue turning to lead as he tried to find the words to say goodbye to the woman he loved. But then Sigyn, being so much braver than him in so many ways, said the words he couldn’t.

“I love you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Please don’t get married.”

Loki tried to maintain his composure and hold on to what little control he had left, taking a deep, shuddering breath as tears rolled down his cheeks. Sigyn saw the regret in his eyes and knew Loki had made his decision; he would give his life for the betterment of Asgard, just not in the way that he’d always imagined as a boy, his head filled with stories of valiant heroes. Sigyn choked back a sob as Loki conjured a pouch of gold and cupped her hands around it.

“You need to leave,” Loki begged. “You will be reassigned in the morning if you stay, and you cannot stay,” he pleaded tearfully.

It would be torture if she stayed, for Loki to see the woman he desired most so close but just out of reach, his resolve crumbling bit by bit until the day came when he no longer cared for the consequences. Loki shook such thoughts from his head. He was a prince of Asgard, he had a duty to his realm and he would not yield to selfish wants, no matter how strong the temptation.

He kissed her briefly, for the first and last time, before making a hasty retreat, steeling himself against the sound of Sigyn’s heart breaking as he closed the door behind him.

 


End file.
